The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript for ''The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Forever and Ever and Confusion Without Delay''.'' film starts with the intro starts and ends with Young Irish Film Makers present "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas & Friends (Big World! Big Adventures!): Forever and Ever and Confusion Without Delay. The story begins at Tidmouth Sheds one morning as The Steam Team and Irelanders are waking up Nia: Good morning, everybody! Thomas: Good morning, Nia! Percy: Morning, Nia! Irelanders: Morning! Nia: Isn't it a beautiful day? Gordon: Personally, I prefer clouds. puff off angrily whistling Nia: What's the matter with Gordon? Thomas: He's still upset about Edward moving out of the sheds, Nia. puffs off, whistling Nia: And about me moving in. Connor Lacey: Poor Nia. Twilight Sparkle: (to Nia) Don't worry, Nia. Gordon may be upset for now but I'm sure he'II be friends with you in time. Nia: I hope so, Twilight. Korra: Um, what does Thomas mean by Edward moving out of Tidmouth Sheds? Maisie Lockwood: Well, Korra, sometime ago, James had an accident with his brakes and crashed into Edward's berth through the back of it. Mako: Whoa. That is reckless. Lightning McQueen: Tell us about it. Dusty Crophopper: So while the sheds are rebuilt, Edward and us went to sleep with Philip at Wellsworth which is at the top of Edward's branch line. Sunset Shimmer: Unfortunately, his chattering kept Edward and the others up all night and they didn't get a wink of sleep. Kion: We tried sleeping somewhere else like Brendam Docks, The Steamworks, a ship, Ulfstead Mine and the woods but no matter where we went, it's too noisy and we didn't get any sleep at all. Izzy: But after Philip woke us up in time to avoid crashing into Percy, we explain to him that we can't stay up all night talking and he agrees to not disturb us while we're sleeping for the next few nights. Aviva Corcovado: Then when Tidmouth Sheds is fixed, Edward decided to move to Wellsworth permanently to stay with Philip and because it's nearer to his branch line. Jiminy Cricket: But why is Gordon so cranky about it? I mean, he looked okay with it when we sang that goodbye song together. Discord: Maybe after that day, he's upset about it and still couldn't get over it after all this time. Capper: Yeah. And he's a bit hostile to Nia it seems. Maisie Lockwood: It looks like that Gordon just couldn't accept Edward's decision and Nia being in his berth. Iago: Yeah. At least the other engines welcome her into The Steam Team. Mewtwo: Indeed. I think we need to be with Gordon for a while to help him realize change can be good. Starlight Glimmer: And understand Edward's choice and be more friendly to Nia. Connor Lacey: They're right, guys. Let's go. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Nia. Sometimes it takes time to make new friends. Nia: I understand, Twilight. I hope you're right. Gordon is under the coal hopper at the yard of Knapford station with the Irelanders as Henry puff up behind them, followed by Percy and Philip Percy: Did you ask him, Henry? Philip: What did he say? Henry: He said yes. He thinks it's a good idea. Gordon: Enough of this chitter-chattering! Aren't one of you little engines supposed to bring me my coaches? puffs off to the station Percy and Philip: (laughing) Maisie Lockwood: I wonder what they're talking about. Captain Jake: Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Kim Possible: Let's catch up with Gordon. Irelanders follow Gordon to the station. Gordon was grumpy til his coaches hit him. He look back to see Nia as she's the one who fetched his coaches Nia: Good morning again, Gordon. Gordon: Oh, you don't usually bring me my coaches. The Fat Controller: Gordon, don't be so rude. Nia is a very welcome addition to our railway. Apologize, right now. Gordon: (to Nia) Sorry, Nia. (to the Fat Controller) But, please, sir. Why can't Edward come back? Edward is supposed to sleep in Tidmouth Sheds. Irelanders: (sigh in frustration) The Fat Controller: Oh, honestly, Gordon. How many times do I need to go over this? Edward sleeps in the sheds at Wellsworth now. It's right at the start of his branch line. The Fat Controller speak to Gordon, Henry pulls in whistling Henry: And the Fat Controller says that I can stay in the sheds in Vicarstown from now on. Gordon: WHAT?! shouting echoes all over Knapford Discord: See? Told you. Connor Lacey: (surprised at Henry's news) Henry's moving out of Tidmouth Sheds as well? Koki: How is that possible? Gordon: When did this happen?! Nobody told me! You, you can't move Henry as well, sir! Why don't you just...just go ahead and change everything! puffs off and to The Fat Controller and Irelanders' surprise, he pushed his coaches out of the platform Gordon: Should I push my coaches from now on instead of pulling them, sir?! The Fat Controller: Gordon! Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I had a feeling, he was going to react this way. Mushu: We all did, Rainbow. Violet Par: We'd better keep an eye on him. Manny: Yeah. Guy needs some serious pick me up. We're talking total Gordoning here. Diego: Yep. We're currently at the first stage of a total Gordon meltdown. the yard, Thomas is reversing towards Annie and Clarabel when Gordon push them away Gordon: Come on, Annie and Clarabel! Thomas: Gordon! Gordon: Let me take you on Thomas' Branch Line for a change! The Fat Controller is changing everything! Annie: No, Gordon! Clarabel: What are you doing?! Buck: The mammoth was right. Totally a lot of Gordoning going on. Chris Kratt: This is getting silly. Martin Kratt: Gordon, come back here! is pushing Gordon's coaches back to the platform when Gordon pushes two trucks through Knapford Station Gordon: You can take the Express, Nia! I'm going to shunt trucks in the yard! The Fat Controller wants to change everything! The Fat Controller: Gordon! I've had quite enough of this nonsense! The Mask: Don't worry, sir! We'll do the best we can to simmer him down. Connor Lacey: If we ever manages to catch up with him, that is. the yard, Paxton is fueling up when Gordon puffed up to him Gordon: Hurry up, Paxton! I'm going to fill up with diesel for a change! Paxton: (confused) Really? I thought that steam engines filled up with steam. Gordon: First Edward leaves Tidmouth Sheds and now Henry is moving out too. (realizing that Henry leaving could mean Edward's return) Oh, maybe now Edward can come back! (puffs off) Paxton: But, Gordon, what about your diesel fuel?! Irelanders run up Maisie Lockwood: Paxton, you didn't happen to see Gordon just now, did you? Paxton: Yes, I did. He went that way. Towards Brendam Docks. And he wants to fill up with diesel. Applejack: Filling up with diesel? That's very ridiculous. Sid: Yep. Steam engines always fill up with steam. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Paxton. Come on, guys. snap his eagle claw and everyone disappears Paxton: Heh. Discord is always full of surprises. scene changes to Brendam Docks where Gordon is talking to Edward about coming back due to Henry leaving Gordon: Well, Edward, what do you think? Edward: Thank you for asking, Gordon, again, but I'm very happy at Wellsworth. looks down sadly Connor Lacey: Don't look so sad, Gordon. It's Edward's decision to stay at Wellsworth and you have to accept it. Spike: Yeah. After all, Twilight and I move to Ponyville to learn about friendship and we don't mind it. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. We like it there and always come back to visit Canterlot every now and again to visit my friends and family so you can see that Edward can always see you all the time, even when he's sleeping at Wellsworth. Ellie: Yeah, honey, besides even when Manny and I were separated when the continent split up, we still saw each other. Shira: During when I join Diego and the others after abandoning Gutt. Maisie Lockwood: See? We've all been through tough times like this, despite being separated for a while. Kim Possible: But we learn to understand these things and still see each other all the time, even if some of our friends move to different places. Aisling: Yeah, so maybe, Gordon, you should do the same and being more friendly to Nia. Philip roll up, looking very worried Philip: Uh-oh! (honks horn) You better hurry back to Knapford and collect your coaches, Gordon! The Fat Controller says you're causing...(with the Fat Controller) Confusion and delay! Irelanders: Whoa! Percy: Wow, Philip! How did you make your voice do that? The Good Fairy: I don't think it was him that did that, Percy. Connor Lacey: (saw who's coming) She's right. Look. Fat Controller arrives in Winston The Fat Controller: You're usually one of my most sensible engines, Gordon! But today you're being very silly indeed. If you're not going to pull the Express, then you can go back to your shed! Gordon: Fine, sir! I will! puffs off angrily whistling Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, that went poorly. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, tell me about it. He's nothing but a big grump. Edward: Perhaps but Gordon did say something about Sir Topham Hatt moving Henry to Vicarstown. Is that true, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Edward. But he made the decision himself, not me and like you. Fluttershy: I sure will miss Henry being at Tidmouth. Maybe we could sing him a goodbye song before he leaves. Ron Stoppable: But why would he decide to move out of Tidmouth to Vicarstown. Percy: Well, Ron, last night after he pulls the Flying Kipper, Henry told me that for a little while, he was thinking about how happy Edward was when he moves to Wellsworth to be closer to his branch line and that he decided to move to Vicarstown to be closer to his duties, taking goods trains to the Mainland. The Fat Controller: And although I was surprised at his choice when he ask me, I accept it since I was very proud of him for making the initiative to ask me to be closer to his work. Connor Lacey: Well, that explains what Philip, Henry and Percy were talking about earlier. Edward: Well, since he ask Sir Topham if he can move to Vicarstown, that does make a difference. Iago: But who's gonna take his place at Tidmouth Sheds and in The Steam Team now he's moved out? The Fat Controller: Don't worry, I'II get a new engine to take his place at Tidmouth Sheds. In the meantime, I have to get Henry to pull the express again, seeing that Gordon isn't willing to do so today cause he's upset with the changes. Star Swirl The Bearded: Perhaps we should fetch Nia and go to Tidmouth to talk to Gordon to help him understand that changes can be good. Crash: The bearded unicorn's right. Eddie: Sometimes out with the old and in with the new is better than nothing. Mewtwo: That's right, you two. Now let's go find Nia. scene changes to Gordon in Tidmouth Sheds facing backwards Gordon: I don't mind if I stay in Tidmouth Sheds forever and ever. Let the Fat Controller change everything if he wants to. He can make the North Western Railway as silly as he likes for all I care. blows up steam, starting a fantasy sequence. In it. Gordon is puffing close to a green hill when he sees something Gordon: Huh? puffing under a huge dinosaur model on rainbow coloured tracks Gordon: Oh? Oh! looks down and sees the tracks stretch above the clouds and sees children on a helter-skelter ride waving at him Kids: Hi, Gordon! Hello, Gordon! Gordon: What?! Oh, no! puffs past him pulling aquarium trucks, one of which the Fat Controller is swimming in The Fat Controller: Hello, Gordon. I hope you're enjoying all the changes I've made to the railway. (laughs) puffs off and Gordon sees a windmill ahead Gordon: Gah! Oh, who put this here?! Noooo! This is ridiculous! (screams) rides down the rainbow tracks like a rollercoaster and into a tunnel in a cliffside Gordon: Oh, no! Nia: (echoing) Gordon? Gordon? (normal) Do you often sleep facing backwards? sequence ends and Gordon jolts awake upon hearing Nia Gordon: Oh! (looks over at the berth next to him and sees Nia and the Irelanders) Nia? Guys? Nia: I honestly don't think that this is such a good idea. How can you see where you're going when you back out, eh? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Remember the time you sleep backwards here and got stuck when the turntable froze during winter? Gavin: When did that happen? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: It happened a long time ago, Gavin. We'II explain later. Gordon: Yes, I remember. But I'm not going anywhere, Helen. I'm going to stay here forever and ever. Rainbow Dash: Gordy, you've been Gordoning all day. This has to stop. Gordon: Gordoning? What do you mean? Rainbow Dash: I mean, you've acting a little like Twilight, overreacting. Twilight Sparkle: Trust me, Gordon. I have been known to stress out every now and again but you've been taking Edward and Henry's moving out far too many. Gordon: If only James haven't crashed into here in the first place. Maisie Lockwood: (looking at James who is asleep) It's not his fault. Sure, he didn't check for any problems with his brakes which results in the crash but that didn't make him responsible for Edward and Henry moving out. Skipper Riley: The kid's right. Twilight Sparkle: I know this is hard for you, Gordon, seeing that you're friends with them for years, but you just have to accept Edward and Henry's choices to move closer to their respective work. Sid: Yeah. It's not like they've moved away from Sodor or anything. looks at Sid Sid: What? Diego: You're not helping, Sid. Brooke: You did your best to help. Nia: Anyway, I know change can be hard, Gordon. Almost everything in my life has changed. I'm in a new country, on a new railway, trying to make new friends and all my old friends are much further away than Edward and Henry are going to be. And you know something else? Gordon: What? Nia: My old friends are still my friends. And Sid's right. Manny: He is? Nia: Yes, Manny. Edward and Henry are still living on Sodor, despite moving to new homes. They're not moving to a new railway in another country. So Gordon can still see them all the time. Connor Lacey: Yeah, just like Edward said when we sing our goodbye song to him during his departure from here. Capper: Yeah. Alright, y'all, I think it's time to get some sleep. Mewtwo: He's right, it's getting late. Sunset Shimmer: (to Gordon) May I suggest that you think about what Nia has said and consider it personal advice. Irelanders and Nia leave, leaving Gordon to ponder their words. The scene changes to the next morning Nia: Good morning, everybody! Emily: Morning, Nia! Percy: Good morning. Thomas: Rise and shine. James: Good morning, everyone. Connor Lacey: Morning, guys! Dora Marquez: Buenos Dias! '''Discord': yawns Oh! Ooh! Ooooh! Maisie Lockwood: Morning. Irelanders: Morning. Nia: Who is going to pull the express today? Henry again? Or maybe someone else would like a turn? Gordon: I shall pull the express! I am the express engine! starts to reverse but Noisy Star sees that the turntable is not on his track and gasps. Thinking quickly, she flies over to Gordon and honks a warning Nia: Wait, Gordon! Stop! Gordon: What? Oh! tender dangles at the edge of the turntable Nia: If you don't wait for the turntable to line up, you will fall off the tracks! puffs up with his teeth chattering from the near incident as the turntable turned to his track Nia: OK, you can go now. reverses onto the turntable Gordon: Thank you, Nia. I'm sorry about being rude to you yesterday and that you don't get to see your old friends anymore. Nia: Thank you, Gordon. smiles Connor Lacey: Looks like you've finally accepted Edward and Henry's choice to be closer to their work. Discord: Indeed he does. Nia: I'm happy to be friends, if you are? Gordon: So am I. smiles as he got turn around on the turntable Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling this would make a great friendship report Gordon. Gordon: Really? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Gordon. Gordon: Hopefully Henry can still join us on our adventures. Kim Possible: Of course he can, Gordon. And also Edward. Gordon: That's good to hear. Nia: And I hope we will all be friends with the other new engine too. Gordon: (gasps) Other new engine?! What other new engine?! Nia: We don't know yet, but now that Henry's not sleeping at Tidmouth Sheds, someone will have fill that empty berth, you know. Gordon: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! puffs away as his shouting echoes around the sheds Sarge: Oh, here we go again. Violet Parr: Stage two of a total Gordon meltdown. Koki: Yep. Thomas: (chuckles) Oh, dear. Whatever happened to Gordon 'Express coming through!'? (giggles) Irelanders laugh with Thomas as the camera pans up to the sky Discord: Ooh-hoo! I'm going to need more popcorn! that evening, the Fat Controller is seen riding in Winston to Knapford Yard The Fat Controller: Ah! Oh! Mewtwo: Here he comes! The Fat Controller: Good evening, everyone! Huh? Oh....! Thomas: (gasps) Fat Controller quickly puts on Winston's brakes and the track inspection vehicle stops just inches from Thomas Irelanders: Phew. Discord: You'd think he would have learned to drive Winston properly by now. Aviva Corcovado: Yeah, Discord. At least Winston stopped in time. Connor Lacey: Are you alright, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Connor. I'm fine. I've got something important I wanted to tell you. Thomas: (seeing something) Uh, sir? Uh, excuse me, sir? The Fat Controller: Ah, Thomas. Don't interrupt. Bolin: Sir, behind you! The Fat Controller: Ah, as I was saying, I have an important announcement for all of you. the Fat Controller, a yellow engine named Rebecca is puffing and has a worried expression on her face Rebecca: Oh, I'm slowing down! slams on her brakes but bumps right into Winston The Fat Controller: Huh? (groans) Rebecca: Hello, sir and uh, sorry, sir. I miscalculated how long it would take me to stop. I, uh, quite a lot. The Fat Controller: I'll say. You nearly bumped me off the rails. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Nia, Percy, Thomas, Emily and Irelanders, this is Rebecca. Thomas: Hello. Emily: Welcome. Percy: Hi-ya, Rebecca. Nia: Hello, my friend. Irelanders: Hi, Rebecca! Rebecca: Hi, everyone! Connor Lacey: It's very nice to meet you, Rebecca. I'm Connor Lacey, leader of the Irelanders. Twilight Sparkle: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. Kion: I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Mushu: I'm Mushu. Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Martin Kratt: I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Captain Jake: Captain Jake of the Neverland Pirates. Dora: Soy Dora. at her Star Pocket which is glowing rainbow colours Estrellas, come out and meet our new friend. Star Pocket opens and the Explorer Stars come out Explorer Stars: Hola! Rebecca: Wow! Jack Skellington: I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King! shows his scary face Rebecca: Whoa! Jack Skellington: Sorry. Couldn't help it. Korra: I'm Korra the Avator. Manny: Manfred. Friends call me Manny. crash: i'm crash eddie: i'm eddie buck: the names buck short for buckminster long for buh Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen! Ka-chow! Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Star Swirl The Bearded: I am Star Swirl the Bearded. Peter Quil: I'm Peter Quil. Rebecca: Nice to meet you all. The Fat Controller: Rebecca is going to be staying with you at Tidmouth Sheds and helping Gordon with busy times. Gordon: What? I don't need any... The Fat Controller: She'II help insure there's no confusion or delay. Gordon: Oh, the indignity! puffs off with Rebecca looking at him with curiosity Iago: Sheesh, what is his problem? Lucius Best/Frozone: You'd think by now, he would have calm down by now. Apple White: Yeah. Percy: Come on, Rebecca. I'II show you the way to Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas: (narrating) There had been a lot of changes on the railway. Edward had moved to Wellsworth with Philip which was closer to his branch line. Edward: (jolts awake screaming) Philip: Oops. Ha-ha. Thomas: (narrating) And Henry had moved to Vicarstown with Rosie. So, even though Nia had joined us at Tidmouth Sheds, there was room for Rebecca there too. went to sleep. The next morning, the new Steam Team and the Irelanders are waking up Emily: Good morning, Rebecca. Rebecca: Hello, Emily. Connor Lacey: Morning, Rebecca. Rarity: Enjoying your first night here at Tidmouth Sheds, darling? Rebecca: Oh, it's great, Rarity. Wow! Everyone's up and ready to go so early! Thomas: That's because we're really useful! Especially me! I'm a really useful engine! James: So am I! I'm off to... Gordon: (puffing past James) Coming through! Nia: Gordon is off to pull the express. He's really strong, the fastest engine on Sodor. James: And I'm the fastest red engine! Hey! Emily: (puffing past James to the turntable) Excuse me, James. Connor Lacey: (to Rebecca) Did you know that Emily once competed in the Best Decorated Parade at the Great Railway Show? James: So did I! reverse onto the turntable in front of James, much to his annoyance Percy: (yawns) James: (groans) Come on! Captain Jake: Just be patient, James. Violet Parr: (to Rebecca) And Percy's just coming back from delivering the mail last night with the mail train. Rebecca: Wow! blows up steam, starting an imagination fantasy which features Gordon, James and Emily puffing side by side Rebecca (voiceover): These sound like the best engines ever! James and Emily then floats up and merged together. Percy and Nia appears and went on top of Gordon, James and Emily, followed by [[Category:DavidBrennan99] Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:The Irelanders' Adventures Series